


How to Say the Words That Mean the Most

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Series: TBWIF [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Coming Out, Fear, Insecure Jared Kleinman, I’m bad at tagging, Jared is insecure, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Jared Kleinman knew when he was three. He knew that he wasn’t a girl. But how does that work? And how does he tell Evan?





	How to Say the Words That Mean the Most

**Author's Note:**

> ALL ABOUT THE INSANELY COOL JARED KLIENMAN!

Before Jared Kleinman was real, there was Jennifer Kleinman. Jennifer was a strange girl, she played with boys, she never wore dresses or skirts. She was practically male.

”Mommy” Jennifer started one night at dinner. “I’m not a girl.”

”What do you mean honey” Mrs. Kleinman questioned.

”I’m a boy” Jennifer whispered. “This isn’t me, I know it. I’m a boy, like Evan and dad.”

”She’s trans” Mr. Kleinman grinned. “That’s wonderful!”

”She’s three” Mrs. Kleinman scoffed.

”Jen, we’ll make it happen” Mr. Kleinman stated. “You’ll be a boy if you want.”

By the end of the next week they started. Jennifer had a whole new wardrobe for boys clothes, less frilly flowing shirts. Jennifer was extatic. Even his mother was excited at this point. Now came to changing his name.

”Maybe Jeremy” Mrs. Kleinman offered.

”Why can’t I choose” Jennifer pouted. “It’s my name.”

”We name you, we’re your parents” Mr. Kleinman sighed.

That afternoon Jennifer told Evan. They were only three at the time, but the understanding was instant.

”I’m a boy now” Jennifer mumbled.

”Cool” Evan beamed. “Are you still Jen? It’s not very fitting.”

”I don’t choose my name” Jennifer sighed, picking at his long hair that would get cut off the next day.

”What about Jared” Evan smiled. “I like that name.”

”Me too” Jennifer grinned. “The insanely cool Jared Kleinman, that’s what people will call me!”

”Jen” Mrs. Kleinman called. “Come get sunscreen on honey!”

Both boys ran over. Heidi was putting sunscreen on her own child while the Kleinman mother worked.

”Jared” Jennifer stated. “I want to be named Jared.”

”I like it” Mr. Kleinman laughed. “Jared Kleinman, honey?”

“I love the idea” Mrs. Kleinman nodded. “We can go to the court house after your hair cut  _Jared_.

Jared grinned and ran off with Evan again. He was a boy now!

**-+-**

Jared was fourteen when it started. He took testosterone to keep his masculinity, but biologically, Jared was female. And females had periods.

Jared woke up with extream cramps. His parents were out of town and didn’t know what to do. When Jared saw the blood he freaked out. He needed help.

”Evan” Jared groaned. “How soon can you get here?”

”What’s wrong” Evan demanded.

”I-DAMN IT-I got my period.” Jared whispered.

”I’ll bring you stuff” Evan stated.

Evan showed up at the boys door fifteen minutes later. Jared and curled into a ball on his couch with toilet paper shoved in his pants.

”I asked my mom what to bring and she helped me out” Evan explained, handing his friend a box of pads. “Do you know how they work? My mom told me just in case so...”

”I can put on a pad Evan” Jared muttered. “I’ll be right back.”

Jared accepted the box and quickly put on the pad. It was quite comfortable, like a cushion for your ass. Jared liked it, could he go without? Fuck yeah, but this seemed better than tampons.

Jared still felt like shit. The teen changed into sweats and a baggy t-shirt before curling into a ball again on the couch.

”Take this” Evan commanded, passing ibuprofen to his friend. “It’ll help with cramps.”

Jared downed the pill and looked over to the chocolate Evan brought. Evan passed the candy over and Jared ate the sweet slowly. He needed this.

Evan, being Evan, looked up relaxing flowers while snacking of gummy bears, the anxious boy was obsessed with the squishy treat.

Evan disappeared from the room while Jared pulled up a sad movie on Netflix. Evan returned with a vase full of flowers. Where’d he get them?

”I read they help people relax and calm the mind” Evan explained.

Jared felt Evan place something on his head, but ignored it. It ended up being a flower crown.

”Are we missing school” Jared asked.

”Yeah” Evan smiled. “My mom called and excused us though. She said you need me there for you during this.”

”Thanks Evan” Jared beamed. “I’m sorry that I’m like this.”

”Just because you were born a girl doesn’t mean that I’m upset” Evan chuckled, shoving his friend lightly.

”I’m gonna take a nap” Jared whispered.

The teen passed out almost a moment later and felt the pain melt away.

**-+-**

When Jared woke four hours later, his house was full of flowers. Jared didn’t hurt anymore so he walked around. The trim on the wall was lined with bright flowers.

”Evan” Jared called. “What did you do?”

”They help calm people down” Evan responded from the kitchen. “I’ll take them down if you want, but it took awhile to get them up.”

”No, it’s fine” Jared sighed. “I just wish I knew where you got these mad gardening skills.”

”Anxiety does that to someone” Evan mumbled.

”Thanks for this Ev” Jared smiled. “I appreciate it.”

”No problem” Evan laughed, passing his friend a plate of waffles.

The two spent the rest of the day watching mindless TV. That evening Jared’s parents returned home and Evan left.

”Hey Jared” Mrs. Kleinman grinned. “How did the week go?”

”Pretty good until today” Jared sighed.

”What happened” Mr. Kleinman asked.

Jared felt embarrassed. He was a guy god damn it. He shouldn’t be going through this. Jared just sighed and grabbed the box of pads from his bathroom before running, more like hobbling because the cramps were coming back, back into the room and tossing them to his mother.

”Oh, honey I’m so sorry” Mrs. Kleinman whispered. “I should have been ready for this. But I’m used to my Jared, it completely slipped my mind. I’m so sorry I was gone Jer.”

”I called Evan, and his mom made him come over with stuff” Jared shrugged.

”Do you feel okay” Mrs. Kleinman questioned.

”Cramps are horrible” Jared laughed. “I’m sorry for every joke I’ve ever made about it.”

”Welcome to the club” Mrs. Kleinman chuckled.

That was one of the things Jared loved about his parents. They were really excepting about everything. When Jared started to drift away from Evan things got worse from his parents.

Jared was fifteen when he went through surgery to get his breasts removed, he was embarrassed about it so he kept away from Evan and refused to call him a friend. If it wasn’t for his parents, Evan probably wouldn’t have told Jared about his powers two years later. ((Foreshadowing))

**-+-**

“EVAN” Jared called, dashing down the hall in late November.

Connor and Evan were talking at the shorter boys locker. Murphy was complaining about a teacher while Evan stared with a dopey grin on his face. They were so gay. Jared was getting better at dealing with Murphy, but the boy knew better than to let his guard down completely.

”What’s going on Jared” Evan questioned, the smile fading as he turned to face his family friend.

”It’s gonna happen” Jared cried.

”What” Murphy laughed.

”What’s gonna happen” Evan asked.

”The surgery” Jared beamed.

”Um...” Evan blanked.

”It’s not just any surgery” Jared added. “It’s  _the_ surgery. Remember, that thing...surgery?”

”Oh” Evan gasped. “That’s great Jared! When?”

“Mom said sometime after Christmas, but before summer” Jared stated. “But it takes a few months to work after the surgery, so it’ll be around mid to late summer when everything is working.”

”What the fuck are you talking about” Connor demanded, that dude had to be bipolar or some shit.

”It really isn’t my place to say” Evan whispered, startled by his boyfriends tone.

”Sorry for shouting” Connor murmured, wrapping Evan in a hug, definetly bipolar.

((CONNOR ISNT BIPOLAR, JARED JUST DOESNT WANT TO ADMIT THAT THEYRE CUTE TOGETHER))

Jared would never admit it, but the two worked perfectly together. Jared could only hope for someone like that in the future, for now he had his bathbombs. They make your lips hella soft...but they taste salty as fuck.

”Gay” Jared scoffed.

”Do you mind telling me what Evan is keeping from me Kleinman” Connor sighed.

”I haven’t really ever told anyone in my life” Jared muttered. “Only Evan’s family and mine know.”

”I’d be scared to tell if I was you too” Evan smiled weakly. “But it might be good to tell someone.”

”Okay, here goes my ego” Jared shuddered. “I’m trans.”

”You’re a girl” Connor questioned.

”Was a girl, now I’m not” Jared explained. “I’m getting surgery to...complete the change.”

”Oh” Connor nodded. “Good for you dude. I’m not gonna tell anyone. But I have to ask, how bad are periods?”

”A hell that you will never understand” Jared whispered.

”He called me when he first got it” Evan chuckled.

”My parents weren’t in town” Jared cried. “I wasn’t about to call my aunt who fully believes I was born male.”

”I thought your aunt was schizophrenic” Evan muttered. “Doesn’t she live somewhere else?”

”That’s the point” Jared groaned. “Look, I came to deliver the good news. This boy's gonna get a dick for some lucky man to suck.”

”To bad Evan’s off the market” Connor smirked. “And I doubt that the man will be lucky.”

”EVAN” Jared gasped.

Evan’s face went red. He buried his face in Murphy’s jacket and the taller boy slinked an arm around Evan.

”We never did that” Evan’s muffeled cry came through the jacket.

”Nah, but we fucked the the Halloween party” Connor added.

”Did you make him” Jared demanded.

”No” Connor snorted. “If anything, Evan forced me.”

”Evan, you sly BAMF” Jared chuckled.

If possible, Evan clung tighter to Murphy and covered more of his face.

”I’m not complaining” Connor grinned. “Evan’s pretty good.”

”Connor” Evan whispered, poking his head up. “Shut your god forsaken face hole.”

”Definetly gay” Jared nodded.

”Is little Evan gonna fight big bad Connor Murphy” Connor smirked, adjusting his nerdy glasses.

”You know I would win if we did” Evan chuckled.

”But people tend to get sleepy when they want to fight me” Connor shrugged.

“Wouldn’t it just be horrible if you were to trip” Evan asked.

”Whatever seductive shit is going on” Jared laughed. “Save it for later. I’m right here.”

The lunch bell rang and the three went to class. Evan walked along while in Connor’s strangely possessive side hug. Teachers had warned Murphy to be less passionate with Evan on school grounds. He only listened when Evan asked him.

The three took their seats. Alana was sitting in the corner away from them. Her and Zoe were gay as fuck too, but it was more visually appealing with them. Evan sat in front of Jared, the second row to the back. Connor was on Jared’s left in the corner, right next to the teachers desk.

Jared watched as everyone pulled out their notebooks, including Murphy. After that Murphy didn’t pay attention, he just stared at Evan. The most gay ass couple in the world.

”Quit eye fucking Evan” Jared hissed.

“You’re just jealous” Connor smirked.

”What’s been up with you lately” Jared asked. “Ever since Evan got into that fight you’ve been acting off.”

”I’m depressed, fuck off” Connor muttered.

”Is it getting worse” Jared whispered. “You need to tell someone if it is.”

”I’m fine Kleinman” Connor sighed. “Just an off day.”

Jared sensed bullshit from miles away, but he didn’t push it. Connor could literally force Jared into a coma with a punch. Connor went back to staring but Jared noted that he wasn’t looking at Evan, he was looking at the wall behind Evan’s head. Jared also couldn’t help but notice that Murphy had slightly teal colored eyes.

“Are your eyes teal” Jared murmured.

Connor snapped out of his trance and his eyes changed back to normal. The blue and brown.

”You must be high” Connor muttered.

Jared glanced one last time before focusing back on class, Connor staring out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, how’d ya like it?
> 
> Evan does end up telling Jared about his powers. Not saying when. Connor ends up always wearing glasses, mostly because Evan likes it.
> 
> Love Y’all<3


End file.
